Two Butter Beers and Four Coronas Later
by Labee
Summary: When Hermione has too much to drink... Please review!


It started off like any other day. I was comfortable and curled up in my bed with a good book to read.

Then Harry and Ron burst into the room. I resisted the urge to scream.

_Why do they always do that? There is this thing called knocking. But noooo, that's not an option._

"Hey 'Mione, what are you doing inside reading a book on a perfectly nice day like today?" Ron asked.

_He is so cute when he asks questions._

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, fine. You?" I managed.

"I'm great I guess," Harry replied eying me suspiciously, "We came up to tell you that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going on a urgent trip in a few hours and taking...basically everyone except us. Just me, you, Ron, and Ginny will be here. They will be gone for this weekend and Ginny and I were planning to, uh, we were planning on going..." Harry drifted off at Ron glared at him.

"We're going on a date. Goodness Harry, just spit it out." Ginny said waltzing into my room.

Harry's face had turned the color of Ginny's hair as she dragged him out of the room. Ron continued to glare in their general direction. Then he muttered something about Harry, fire, rope, and Moaning Myrtle. I didn't dare ask.

_Ron and I are alone in the room. I should ask him on a date. Dinner...no too coupley, studying...too boring, swimming...too weird._

I must have looked like a fish opening and closing my mouth repeatedly without ever saying something. Ron started to look frightened.

And then I asked him, "Wouldyouliketodosomethingwithmetonight?"

I said it so fast he didn't understand a thing I said.

"What?" he asked me.

"Um, I was just wondering, since Harry and Ginny won't be here, if you maybe wanted to do something with me tonight." I said my voice trailing off to a whisper.

Ron shrugged and said, "Sure."

Then he left.

_Sure. All I get is a shrug and sure. What is wrong with me? My life is so unfair._

I was freaking out because I had no idea what I had gotten myself into. First, I ate chocolate because I was still very hurt by the 'sure' thing. Then I painted my toenails light purple. The color is called 'Calm and Wild', I found it appropriate because I was pretending to be calm, but really I was freaking out and my heart was going wild.

Ginny noticed me freaking out. So she made me shower, then she did my make-up and hair. Following that she made me where a little white dress she thought was cute, but sexy. After she was done, she got herself ready for her date with Harry. I really don't think I could've gotten ready without her.

"Hermione, I have to go now, but I know you'll do great." With that she left and her and Harry left to go out to eat.

I could hear Ron downstairs. I slowly made my way down the steps. Ron was not facing me, but he could here me approaching. I thought I might throw up. One time when I was little I was so nervous I threw up.

"Do you want some food or-" Ron stopped short when he saw me.

_Do I have something in my teeth?_

"Wow. You look...nice," Ron continued, "want to watch a movie?"

I nodded. We put in a movie, ate the food Mrs. Weasley had left us, and drank Butter Beer. When the movie finished Harry and Ginny still weren't back. I was very nervous and kept drinking and drinking and drinking. I already had drank two Butter Beers and was on my fourth muggle Corona, which I might add is not a normal Hermione Granger thing, when Ron turned toward me.

"Let's go outside!" Ron shouted drunkenly and ecstatic.

So we stumbled through the Weasley yard until we were under a large oak tree. Strangely, when Ron is drunk he can be sensible. Well he brought a blanket outside and lied it on the ground for us, which I thought was sensible.

We were laying on the blanket looking up at the stars when I realized how perfect everything was.

"Ronald will you dance with me?" I asked/slurred, astonished I even had the courage to ask.

He didn't respond for a moment and I got nauseas again. That may have been the nerves, the alcohol, or both.

Ron grabbed my hand and told me, "Of course I'll dance with you 'Mione. I love you.

It wasn't until five minutes later and we were dancing that I realized he said those three beautiful words.

_I love you._

"Did you just say you loved me?" I slurred.

"I've always loved you. You're gorgeous, smart, and my thing." Ron slurred pulling me closer.

"What?" I asked utterly confused.

"I meant everything," he paused, "You are gorgeous, smart, and my everything. I still can't figure out how the hell you didn't know I loved you before."

"Oh, Ron. I was stupid, but I know now. And you're my everything too." I told him, my voice barely a whisper

He put his hand on my cheek and my heart was racing as he pulled me into a kiss. At first it was gentle, but it became more passionate and fierce while he explored my mouth with his tongue. Next we were back on the blanket and Ron was on top of me. He held himself up with one hand while the other moved across my body. I never felt so alive.

Suddenly, there was a gasp from the house. I looked up yo see Ginny and Harry standing in the doorway, staring at us, there mouths agape.

I drunkenly adjusted my dress and ran towards Harry and Ginny, Ron just behind me.

"Friends!" I shouted as I pulled them into a hug.

Once they realized how drunk we were, Harry and Ginny got us into the house and laid us on the couch for the night.

The next morning I woke up in Ron's arms. I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"Good morning." I said happily.

"Morning love." He said kissing my forehead.

Shortly after, Harry and Ginny came out of their rooms and Ron and I told them what happened the night before.

"I just can't believe you're finally together!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well you know what happens two Butter Beers and four Coronas later." I said.

We laughed and talked the rest of the day. It couldn't have been a more perfect weekend.


End file.
